Michelle (ANB)/Quotes
Below is a list of sayings, quotes and dialog said by Michelle in game. 'General Quotes' * "A tailor is a must for girls. It's a basic part of being fashionable." * "The wind feels so nice. Performing magic is very stressful, so this makes a nice break." * "It's lonely to travel alone. I wish someone would come with me. So, won't you take me on a trip?" * "When the town grows, there will be more people to come and see me perform! *Giggle*, I'm going to cast my special magic on them! ♥" *"If you want to have an extraordinary day, come see my magic! I'll take you to a wonderful world! ♥" *"This town is quite lively. I wish there were even more people, though. I mean, i want more people to see my magic!" *"Have you been enjoying my magic show? I want people from all walks of life to be able to enjoy themselves!" * "The circus I worked with when I was learning magic often camped on the riverside. So except when we had shows in town, we always ate fish. Just thinking about it makes me cringe." *"Say, do you like play cards? if so, I'd like to challenge you. of course, it's a serious game, with a wager. ♥" Morning * "The sun feels so warm today. There are the best days for performing and watching magic." *" *Yawn*...Good morning, (MC). Mmmm, I'm still a little sleepy. My eyes are blurry. *"Good morning, (MC). When I see your smiling face it always cheers me up!" *"The blue skies are pretty today. Beauty touches all five senses. So amazing! ♥" Eating * "A nice meal makes you feel so happy, doesn't it? But I mustn't overeat...It would be terrible to get round and chubby." Sleeping *...Hmmm...so many presents...I'm happy but...I can't...hold anymore... Gift Responses Loved *" *Giggle* ♥ I absolutely love this. Thank you!" Already Gifted *I only accept one present each day. So come again tomorrow...! (dating/married) *"To be honest, I'd love more, but I'd better stop. I don't want to develop a reputation for being greedy." 'Starry Night Festival' Cow Festival *"Making milk every day and participating in the Cow festival...The cows are, busy too! But everyone I saw today had a satisfied face. How nice!" Winning (dating) *"Congratulations on winning, (MC/nickname), You looked really cool! ♥ I'll show you a new magic trick as your reward for winning ♪ I haven't shown it to anyone else yet, but...You're my boyfriend, so you're special, (MC/Nickanme) ♥ " Chicken festival *"That reminds me. Speaking of chickens, one of the eggs I used the other day had two yolks! Has that ever happened to you? It just seemed like my lucky day ��...But, why were there two yolks? It's a mystery." *"The other day, a little fan of mine gave me a chicken doll. It wad very cute, but I can't have any favourites, so I had to refuse it. If you accept a present from one person, you have to accept them from everyone." Winning (dating/married) *"Congrats on winning, (MC)! I'm falling in love with you all over again! ♥ but since you're so good, you should enter a higher class next time. That way everyone'll have to admit that Michelle's husband is something special ��" Dating *"Good morning (MC/nickname). What? Don't stare at me like that. It's embarrassing." *"I love to be spoiled ♥" *"I love you, (MC)! I think I'm going to stick with you forever and ever!♥ Please continue to love all of me! *giggle*... ♥" *"What I love about you most, (MC), is your kindness! You accept whatever I do and make me feel very safe...You have something that no other man has shown me! ♥" Rejection *"Oh, (MC), enough silly jokes. I've been approached by men and women. Think about the person who has to turn it down." Showing ring again *"MC, do you love me that much? You're so hopeless!♥" Showing someone else the ring *"I heard. You showed someone else the ring! When you have me...? I don't care if it was a joke! I'm terribly hurt. Please, never do such a thing again." Blue Feather rejection *"I appreciate the thought, but I can't accept. I mean, I'm happy with the way things are! So...let's not rush, okay? ♥" Showing feather again *"*Giggle* You want another wedding, do you? I want to try a different dress this time, then! I'm just joking. Please don't forget what you promised when you proposed ♥" Marriage * "I love you, (MC Nick/name). Thank you for everything. What? You want to hear that again? *Giggle* You're so childish. ♥" * "I have to play so meek and cute with everyone else, it's nice to have someone I can really be myself around! Don't worry, I'm still meek and cute with everyone else! ♥"' * "Hmm...it's a little chilly. It's rough working in this. Better take care to not catch a cold." Talk to after ignoring for a week *"You have some nerve, MC. You haven't spoken to me in days. Now get this! If this happens again, I'm going to spread all sorts of rumors about you being a weird husband!" Meals During Marriage * "You want to eat my food, you say? I can make something for you... but you have to make it up for me later!" *"It's ready! Help yourself!" * "During my travels with the circus troupe, we went to many different places and tasted many rare delicacies. But many of those delicacies used a lot of weird ingredients.... just thinking of it now makes me a little nauseated." * "I don't like to cook because it's so exhausting! I'm not made for hard labor. You work hard around the farm, though, so you must have a lot of energy! Pour some of it into cooking, too, okay?" * "There are many things I don't like to eat! But you'll eat them for me, right, ____?" * "My looks are a very important part of my job, so I try not to eat too much. ___, keep me honest, okay?" * "I'm happy to eat with you, because you are the only person I can show my true self to. I love this relaxed feeling." * "I always liked sweets very much, ever since I was little. I used to ask for sweets from people who watched my magic tricks. I was so innocent back then!" * "____, honey, your face is dirty from the food! Please wipe it off properly." * "Actually, I can cook pretty well. But since it's so bothersome, I'd rather not." * "When I was a child, I used to fight a lot with my brother over food. Ah, I miss those times! It's too bad we're not in touch anymore. I wonder how he's doing these days." Category:A New Beginning Quotes‎